elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 2.0.10
World of Warcraft Client Patch 2.0.10 General *Some logic was fixed in the " " quest so that Pathaleon the Calculator's Image will always spawn during the ritual. *Goliathon and his shardlings can no longer be pulled to nearby areas that have guards. *More fixes implemented in the " " quest to keep the Scrapped Fel Reaver from breaking. *The and Hallowed Wands can no longer be used in combat, and the transformation will be canceled if the player receives damage. *The Scrap Reaver in Netherstorm repairs reduced from 10,000 health to 8,500 health over 10 seconds. * **Illidari Mind Breaker has been weakened. **Illidari Highlords can now be CC'ed but not Charmed. PvP *Arenas **The cost of the "Gladiator's Slicer" has been increased to 2625 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Quickblade" has been decreased to 1125 arena points and changed to offhand only. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Cleaver" has been increased to 2625 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Hacker" has been decreased to 1125 arena points and changed to offhand only. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Pummeler" has been increased to 2625 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Bonecracker" has been decreased to 1125 arena points and changed to offhand only. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Right Ripper" has been increased to 2625 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Left Ripper" has been decreased to 1125 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Shanker" has been increased to 2625 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Shiv" has been decreased to 1125 arena points and changed to offhand only. **The cost of the "Gladiator's War Edge" has been decreased to 1000 arena points and the speed changed to 1.9. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Spellblade" has been increased to 3150 arena points. **The cost of the "Touch of Defeat" has been decreased to 1000 arena points. **The cost of the "Gladiator's Endgame" has been decreased to 1125 arena points. **The cost of the "Idol of Tenacity" has been decreased to 1000 arena points. **The cost of the "Libram of Justice" has been decreased to 1000 arena points. **The cost of the "Totem of the Third Wind" has been decreased to 1000 arena points. Druids *When the duration of "Cyclone" ends, area buffs such as "Leader of the Pack", "Tree of Life", and "Moonkin" will now be correctly resumed. *"Bear Form" now grants 25% increased stamina instead of 25% increased health. *"Dire Bear Form" now grants 25% increased stamina instead of 25% increased health. In addition, the armor bonus has been reduced from 450% to 400%. *The multiplier on base weapon damage for "Mangle (Bear)" ability has been changed from 130% to 100%. In addition, the bonus damage has been reduced by the same ratio. *"Savage Fury" no longer affects "Mangle (Bear)". *"Savage Fury" no longer applies to "Maul" or "Swipe". *The critical damage bonus on "Predatory Instincts" reduced from 3/6/9/12/15% to 2/4/6/8/10%. *"Improved Leader of the Pack" can no longer get critical heals. *The armor bonus from "Moonkin Form" has been increased from 360% to 400% (to match Dire Bear Form). *The rage normalization equation has been adjusted to grant more rage. Mages *Increased the chance Frozen effects are broken when the target is critically struck by a spell. Paladins *The slowing affect from "Avenger's Shield" is now considered a snare, so snare removal and immunity affects will now work on it. Priests *The base healing percent from "Vampiric Embrace" has been reduced to 15% from 20%. In addition, this ability can no longer get critical heals. *"Silent Resolve" no longer reduces threat generated by Shadow spells. *Prayer of Mending" now has a 10 second cooldown. *Mass Dispel will now target immunity effects first. *Circle of Healing mana cost reduced by 25%. *The effectiveness of "Fade:Rank 7" has been increased by approximately 25%. *The damage absorption of "Power Word: Shield" added by the caster's bonus healing has been increased to 20%. Shaman *The clearcasting effect from "Elemental Focus" now triggers on all spell critical strikes, rather than a chance on any spell hit. *The shaman will no longer generate additional threat when "Unleashed Rage" triggers. *The free Lightning spell cast from "Lightning Overload" will now cause reduced threat. *"Stoneclaw Totem" now has a 50% chance to stun attackers for 3 sec. when struck. *The bonus of the "Wrath of Air" totem now applies to healing spells as well. Warlock *"Demonic Tactics" now grants increased critical strike chance to you and your demon pet, instead of increased damage. Warriors *The rage normalization equation has been adjusted to grant more rage. The typical warrior should see an increase of 15% to 20% in their rage generation. *All warriors had their critical strike chance adjusted upward slightly (about 1%). *"Thunder Clap" is now usable in Defensive Stance. In addition, the tooltip has been adjusted to indicate it causes additional threat. *The cooldown on "Victory Rush" has been removed, and it can now be used up to 20 seconds after killing an enemy. *"Unbridled Wrath" has been modified so that rather than a fixed chance to grant rage, it has an increased chance when using slower weapons. *Increased the health bonus from "Commanding Shout" by 50%. *"Improved Battle Shout" talent renamed to "Commanding Presence" and now increases the health bonus from "Commanding Shout" in addition to increasing the melee attack power from "Battle Shout". Items *The threat generated from the spell effect on "Thunderfury" has been substantially reduced. *The bonus to "Swipe" from the "Idol of Brutality" has been reduced from 50 to 10. *"Alchemist's Stone" will no longer increase healing and mana gained from items which are not potions. *The cost of sockets in high end items has been adjusted slightly, the result is that most high end epic items should see an increase in stats. *Corrected many items that had incorrect stat values assigned to them. *The rewards from the "Fel Embers" quest are now superior items as intended. *Reduced the damage dealt by "The Lightning Capacitor". *Corrected the level requirement of the "Fist of Reckoning". *"Necklace of Trophies" has been corrected to increase Hit Rating instead of Hit Avoidance. *"Burnoose of Shifting Ages" can now be disenchanted. *"Nethershrike" now has the proper sell value and can be disenchanted. *Corrected the level of "Marksman's Bow" to be in line with other epic reputation rewards. *The "Marksman's Bow" now has the proper damage range. *"Hourglass of the Unraveller" will now properly increase ranged attack power. *Corrected the socket bonus for "Soul-Collar of the Incarnate". *Corrected a typo in the set bonus of "Warbringer Armor". *"Ruby Slippers" now properly have a cast time. *Corrected the min use level of "Terokk's Shadowstaff". *"Warpscale Leggings" have had their Crit Rating updated to the intended Dodge Rating. *"Warmaul Slayer's Band" no longer has critical strike rating. However, its agility and attack power have been increased. *"Ancient Draenei War Talisman" now shares a cooldown with all trinkets that temporarily increase damage done. *"Ancient Draenei Arcane Relic" shares a cooldown with all trinkets that temporarily increase damage done. *"Aldor Guardian Rifle" now has a range correctly set on it. *The effect on "Void Star Talisman" was incorrectly set to On Use. It is now set to On Equip. *The critical strike rating on "Cilice of Suffering" has been changed to spell critical strike rating. *The cooldown for "Glimmering Mithril Insignia" has been increased from 10 minutes to 20 minutes. *The slowing affect from the "Mug O' Hurt" is now considered a snare, so snare removal and immunity affects will now work on it. *The "Mark of Conquest" trinket now correctly triggers the mana regen effect. Raids and Dungeons *Creatures in Tempest Keep:Botanica, Tempest Keep: Mechanar, and Tempest Keep:Arcatraz no longer respawn as rapidly. *Shadow Labyrinth **Reduced the chance of a Cabal Assassin ambush. **Cabal Zealots are now more threatening while under the effect of Shape of the Beast. *Hellfire Citadel:Shattered Halls **Removed a problematic chest. **The "Resist Shadow" spell cast by Shadowmoon Acolyte's in Shattered Halls will now be removed if a player leaves the zone. **Shattered Hand Gladiators will no longer break players' stealth when engaged in combat. *Serpentshrine Cavern **Boss creatures have received additional tuning and polish. *Tempest Keep: Arcatraz **Warder and Defender Corpses are now immune to spell effects that could cause the Protean Spawn to not spawn. **Protean Spawn now deal less damage. **The damage dealt by Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates' "Immolation" and "Knock Away" abilities has been reduced. *Tempest Keep: Botanica **Sunseeker Gene-Splicer's Death and Decay now deals significantly less damage and casts less frequently. **Mutate Fleshlashers now deal less melee damage. **Mutate Horrors and Fear-Shriekers now have less health. **Sunseeker Researchers will now cast shocks less frequently. **Sunseeker Chemists are now Paladin type instead of Warrior type. **The Blue Seedlings in the High Botanist Freywinn encounter now slow players instead of immobilizing them. **High Botanist Freywinn will now plant seedlings at a slightly reduced rate. *Tempest Keep: Mechanar **Gatewatcher Iron-Hand now wields a Jackhammer. **Gatewatcher Iron-Hand is now more vocal when performing his Jackhammer attack. **Mechanar Drillers, Wrecker, and Crushers in Tempest Keep: The Mechanar may no longer be enslaved when in Heroic mode. *Caverns of Time **Captain Skarloc in Caverns of Time: Escape from Durnholde is no longer susceptible to disarm, and does not slow down when wounded. **A defeat in the Caverns of Time: Opening of the Dark Portal instance will no longer despawn unlooted bosses with loot. **Occasionally after players are defeated in the Caverns of Time: Opening of the Dark Portal encounter on Heroic difficulty, the placeholder versions of the bosses that appear in future attempts that day would not spawn. The proper placeholders will now spawn instead of Rift Lords and Rift Keepers. **Boss creatures in Caverns of Time: Opening of the Dark Portal will now dispel all nearby Time Keepers instead of one at a time. *Karazhan **Maiden of Virtue's "Holy Wrath" has been slightly retuned to try and allow additional melee attackers to be used against her. **Maiden of Virtue's "Holy Fire" has been adjusted to prevent a possible range exploit. **Maiden of Virtue will no longer "Holy Fire" players under the effect of "Repentance". **Midnight is no longer susceptible to Bleed effects, since he's a skeletal horse. **Nightbane's Restless Skeletons are now immune to non-holy magical damage. **Restless Skeletons no longer have immolation. **Nightbane's Bone Shard Spray can no longer be interrupted by using an immunity effect. **Some minor issues with the Library Tomes have been corrected. **The use of Divine Shield, Ice Block, or Cloak of Shadows will no longer prematurely detonate the Shade of Aran's Flame Wreath. **Restless Skeletons will now summon a player if they are unable to path to that player, and deal more melee damage. **The cooldown of Bellowing Roar has been adjusted to be a more consistent value. Bug Fixes *Fixed the credits to display properly. fr:Patch 2.0.10 pl:Patch 2.0.10 2.0.10